She'll Be Fine
by forensicduck
Summary: Alex gets shot, and this time, it's her turn to be all drugged up and make Sean feel a little bit awkward.


**Title: She'll Be Fine  
Summary: Alex gets shot and Nikita patches her up, but, like what happened to Sean in 'Dead Drop', she's on a little too much medication.  
Author's Note: Eh, just something I wrote.**

* * *

Sean gasped a little as he sped up his pace to Michael and Nikita's apartment. Nikita just called him to inform him about Alex's state, and merely 30 seconds later, he already found himself rushing over to their place. He took several steps at once as he basically flew up the stairs, his tie mingling with his arms.

It took him another long minute before he finally reached their door, the one that would lead him to the place that he would sometimes refer to as 'the Mikita shack'. But he was in no mood to consider that, and he banged on the door, making no attempt to ease himself.

Michael was the one to open the door. The rogue agent immediately sensed Sean's anxiety and gave him a look. 'Whoa, Sean, if I were you, I'd calm down first. I don't know what Nikita told you, but Alex will be just fine.'

'Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it. She's here right?' Sean peeked over Michael's shoulder, but couldn't get a good view.

'Yes. Sean?' Michael gestured him to calm down.

Realizing that Michael would not let him in otherwise, Sean nodded firmly, taking a few deep breaths.

'That's more like it.' Michael stepped aside to let the young man in.

* * *

'Hey…' Sean slowly pushed the door to Alex's room open, popping his head in. He tried, but could not force out a smile when he noticed Alex lying in bed, her eyes tightly shut. He was in obvious pain, and his eyes travelled from her face to her right leg, where Nikita had wrapped a white bandage. When Alex heard him call out her name, her eyes flickered open in surprise. 'How are you feeling?'

'Totally weird.' Alex's head moved from the left side to the right on her pillow, and Sean immediately realized what Nikita meant by 'woozy'. He made sure not to hurt her when he sat down on her bed, his hand inadvertently folded itself on her arm.

'You have goosebumps.' He spoke, more to himself than to her, and he rose back to his feet to help her pull the covers back over herself.

'Hm-mm.' Alex nuzzled herself far under the blanket, a pleased smirk on her face. 'I'm glad you came.' She said after a moment, and Sean beamed at her. '_My universe...will never be the same, I'm glad you caaamee..._' Alex sing-songed in a tired whisper.

'Well, someone finally turned on the radio.' Sean grinned.

'Some songs turn out catchy. I hated this song when I first listened to it.'

Sean nodded slowly and glared at the spot on the bed next to her, which seemed to have gotten smaller since he stood up. So he decided to grab a chair and settle himself on it. It was much colder than the spot next to her, but it would do for now.

A silence fell between them, until Alex broke it by erupting into a chaotic mess of weird laughs. Her shoulders danced up and down as Sean scrutinized her intensely, a small smirk on his lips. 'What's so funny?' he finally asked her.

'I...just realized.' Alex choked back the remaining laughs. 'You…have dimples.' Before Sean could even form a proper response, she basically lashed out at him, the tips of her fingers crashing with Sean's jaw. He couldn't even understand how she could reach out so far to him.

'Hey, ouch!' Sean let out, even though he was never able to quit smiling. Even though he had never seen her this way, he was really starting to like this side of Alex. 'That hurt.'

Alex grinned girlishly, and Sean immediately forgot the piercing sting on his jaw. He watched her in what could only be described as 'foolish awe' as she took a brief moment to glare at the cement ceiling above them.

'You know what you should do?'

'What?'

'You should kiss me.'

If Sean was drinking, he would either spit it out all over her or he would choke in it. But Sean wasn't drinking, and yet somehow still felt like he choked on something. 'What?'

'Kiss. Me.' Alex repeated matter-of-factly, like it was the most normal thing to do in the world.

Sean gulped. 'I'm not going to kiss you.' _But that doesn't mean that I don't want to._

'Why _noooot_? Alex whimpered, giving him a pained expression. Sean chuckled nervously, his gaze momentarily drawn to the walls around them.

'Because it's weird. It's like you're drunk or something.' _Bad excuse. _The fact of the matter is, it took all of Sean's inner power to even lean in and pull Alex in for a kiss, in _that car_. _That car_ that was the scene setting for so many of his dreams after that night. There were just so many possible ways for Alex to respond, and the one where she pulled away was the one that troubled Sean the most at night.

If he kissed her in this state, it would feel like he was taking advantage of her. Alex could regret it later and blame him for doing that to her. He didn't want to be the bad guy, and he didn't want Alex to get hurt.

'I'm not drunk. I think Nikita put something in me to make the pain go away.'

'Well, you _were_ in a lot of pain.' Sean shrugged, leaning back into his chair to create some distance between them. He was glad to be out of her personal space for a second, out of that space that made him want to just lean in and sniff her hair, count her freckles, and all sorts of silly stuff that he would kick himself for later.

He doesn't know if Alex would remember much of this later, but he does know that not kissing her felt like the right thing to do. Well, was it?

_Kissing her on the lips would not be the right thing to do. _He considered it for a moment, and decided to go for it before he started to overthink it. He leaned down to her face and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, trying to remember the feel of her skin connecting with his. He noticed that she didn't fail to feel it and she smiled a little, probably lost in a fantastic dream judging by the look on her face.

_Yeah. She'll be just fine._

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow. This story was pointless. Needless to say, I love reviews. Because I did spend time writing this, so you might spend a few seconds leaving me a nice message? Or a not-so nice one, but then I'll probably hate you.**


End file.
